Diet
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Ino sedang diet makan malam, tapi, Shikamaru tak menyukainya. Akhirnya dia pun membuat rencana dengan diet yang menjadi dalangnya untuk membuat acara makan malam seperti ini tanpa Ino ketahui dibantu juga oleh kedua putra-putri mereka,Shinji dan Shinju./bad summary/RnR...?


**Diet**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance & Family**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

**Warning: Story gaje, Ooc, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

.

.

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang berkuncir satu sedang menata berbagai makanan di meja makan. Ia sedang mempersiapkan acara makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya dengan bersenandung ria. Ino-nama perempuan itu-terlihat sangat lihai dalam urusan tata-menata makanan. Ino pun membalikan badannya untuk memanggil buah hati juga suaminya karena makan malam sudah siap.

"Masak apa sekarang _kaa-chan_?" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut seperti nanas dengan manik mata berwarna biru cerah yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk pinggang Ino dari belakang.

"Kamu buta ya? lihat dong di meja makan ada _hijiki_ juga _kamaboko_," sahut seorang perempuan remaja berusia sekitar empat belas tahun. Dia mendengus sebal melihat adiknya yang kelewat manja itu.

"Sudah-sudah Shinju-_chan_, jangan seperti itu pada adikmu." Ino berusaha menengahi anak-anaknya itu, kedua anaknya ini memang senang sekali berselisih.

"_Kaa-chan_ selalu saja membela Shinji," keluh anak perempuan yang bernama Shinju itu tak suka. Dia merasa _kaa-chan_nya selalu saja lebih memanjakan adiknya.

"Bukan begitu sayang, sudah cepat makan saja, oh ya _tou-chan_ kalian dimana?" Ino menengok ke arah pintu mencari sosok Shikamaru-suaminya-untuk makan malam bersama. Namun, sosok yang ditunggu belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Direksi netranya ia alihkan kepada anak perempuannya yang sedang mengambil makanan. Sang anak yang ditatap hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu _kaa-chan,_ sepertinya masih tidur di kamar." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mungil anaknya itu membuatnya mendengus pelan. Ino memutar manik mata biru cerahnya bosan, kebiasaan suaminya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Apa tidur lebih penting daripada makan bersama keluarga. Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur untuk mendamprat suaminya itu agar bangun dan makan malam bersama anak-anaknya.

"_Kaa-chan_ mau kemana? apa _kaa-chan_ tak akan makan malam lagi? sudah hampir satu minggu _kaa-chan_ tidak makan malam bersama kami." Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, anaknya sudah mengintrupsi langkahnya itu. Kata-kata yang keluar dengan polos dari mulu Shinji membuatnya bergeming sebentar.

"_Kaa-chan_ akan membangunkan _tou-chan_, Shinji-_chan_, lagipula _kaa-chan_ sedang diet makan malam. Lihat badan _kaa-chan_ terlihat gendut, bukan?" Ino mengulum senyum ke arah anak keduanya itu yang masih berumur tujuh tahun.

"Menurutku badan _kaa-chan_ tidak gendut, masih terlihat bagus." Ucapan polos yang spontan keluar dari mulut anaknya itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Benar _kaa-chan_, menurut Shinju, _kaa-chan_ masih seksi." Shinju menambahkan dengan tersenyum tulus ke arah Ino, _kaa-chan_nya itu.

Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, anak-anaknya ini belajar dari mana menggombali orang tua. Rasanya ia tak pernah mengajari hal-hal seperti ini.

"Ah kalian ini, sudahlah, _kaa-chan_ membangunkan _tou-chan_ kalian dulu, ne," ucap Ino lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Sebenarnya benar juga apa yang dikatakan kedua anaknya itu. Ia sudah hampir satu minggu tak makan malam bersama mereka juga Shikamaru. Semenjak itu juga Shikamaru jadi malas untuk makan malam, kemarin saja ia harus menggubrak-gubaraknya dulu agar Shikamaru mau ikut makan malam, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Dengan menghela napas pelan, Ino membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Ia memasuki kamar dengan hati-hati, dilihatnya sosok Shikamaru sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Sebenarnya ia tak tega membangunkan Shikamaru, tapi, dia juga membutuhkan makan setelah aktivitas banyak sebagai kaki tangan _hokage_. Ia tak mau Shikamaru sampai sakit.

"Shika bangun, makan malam sudah siap, Shinji juga Shinju sudah menunggu di meja makan." Dengan halus Ino membangunkan suaminya. Ia menghela napas sebentar. Satu menit berlalu begitu saja, Shikamaru masih belum menunjukan kesadaran dari tidur lelapnya.

Ino menyeka keringat di dahi Shikamaru, sepertinya Shikamaru memang sedang terlelap dengan mimpinya. Tiba-tiba Ino merasakan tangannya hangat seperti digenggam oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang sangat ia kenali gesturnya.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" Ino terlonjak kaget mendapati Shikamaru terbangun dengan menggenggam tangannya yang berada di dahi Shikamaru.

"Ck, troublesome, pelankan suaramu sedikit Ino," keluh Shikamaru sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang sangat sensitif bila mendengar lengkingan suara Ino.

"Maaf! Jadi, sejak tadi kau tidak tidur? Ck, kau menyebalkan sekali! Kalau begitu cepat bangun, Shinji dan Shinju sudah menunggu sejak tadi di ruang makan, mungkin mereka hampir selesai!...aku tunggu di luar" titah Ino lalu membalikan badannya untuk segera pergi ke ruang makan.

Grep…

Langkah pertama Ino lagi-lagi terhenti karena Shikamaru menahan pergelangan tangannya. Yang digenggam hanya menolehkan kepalanya bingung ke arah Shikamaru, netranya menatap tajam onyx Shikamaru menuntut jawaban yang cocok karena telah mengenggam tangannya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Kau sendiri akan makan atau tidak? kalau kau tidak makan, aku juga tidak mau." Ucapan Shikamaru kali ini sukses membuat Ino membalikan badannya kembali sepenuhnya ke hadapan Shikamaru. Pertanyaan yang sama yang diucapkan oleh Shinji, anak pertamanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang diet makan malam Shika." Ino memutar manik matanya bosan untuk terus mengulangi verba 'diet' itu. "sudahlah cepat kami tunggu di ruang makan," lanjut Ino.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyiapkan makan malam kalau kau sendiri tidak makan! lagipula kenapa kau harus diet, kau masih seksi di depanku juga Shinji dan Shinju. Aku menyukai bentuk badanmu yang lebih berisi, terlihat lebih sintal, dan ini versi seksi menurutku…" Perkataan Shikamaru terlalu frontal menurutnya, namun, tetap saja Ino dibuat blushing oleh perkataannya itu.

"…meskipun berat badanmu bertambah, rasa sayang dan cintaku tak akan berkurang Ino. Malah akan ikut bertambah juga," lanjut Shikamaru dengan mengulum senyum ke arah Ino. Pipi Ino kembali memperlihatkan gurat-gurat merah yang belum sempat hilang sepenuhnya karena perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Um, baiklah besok aku akan menyudahi dietku, ayo ke ruang makan, Shinji dan Shinju sudah menunggu sejak tadi," ucap Ino sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

Shikamaru mengangkat dagu Ino agar wajahnya dapat dia perhatikan dengan seksama dan jelas._Onyx_ Shikamaru menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah cantik Ino, yang ditatap pun hanya bisa bergugup ria.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan rona merahmu? padahal kau terlihat lebih manis, troublesome," ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Ino yang semakin memerah.

"Ayo, bukankah kau bilang Shinji dan Shinju sudah menunggu di meja makan," lanjut Shikamaru menggenggam lembut tangan Ino dan menggiringnya ke ruang makan. Ino hanya bergeming dan menurut saja digiring oleh suaminya itu.

Sesampainya di meja makan ternyata anak-anak mereka sudah selesai makan. Dan hendak pergi ke kamarnya masing-masing untuk tidur.

"_Kaa-chan _dan _tou-chan _lama sekali, jadi, aku dan Shinji makan duluan," ucap Shinju, anak perempuan mereka setibanya mereka di ruang makan.

"Iya benar apa yang dibilang Shinju-_nee_, aku mau tidur dulu _ne kaa-chan, tou-chan_," sambung Shinji, anak laki-laki mereka.

"Um, aku juga _kaa-chan_, _tou-chan_." Shinju ikut-ikutan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Ino melongo melihat anak-anaknya yang sudah hilang dari jangkauan netranya kini. Jadi, usahanya untuk membangunkan Shikamaru agar makan malam bersama mereka sia-sia begitu saja, pada akhirnya mereka makan sendiri-sendiri. Benar-benar menyebalkan, "ini semua gara-gara kau Shika," ucapnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, berarti kau harus menemaniku makan, dan dietmu disudahi sekarang." Shikamaru mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kursi yang berada di sebelah kursi yang akan dia duduki. Sebagai pertanda bahwa dia ingin Ino duduk di sana dan makan bersamanya.

"Ck, menyebalkan," umpat Ino, namun, pada akhirnya ia juga duduk di kursi yang telah Shikamaru tunjuk. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengeluarkan lilin di balik saku celananya lengkap dengan korek untuk menyalakannya, lalu Shikamarupun menyalakan lilin itu.

Dengan sekali petikan tangan tiba-tiba lampu ruang makan padam dengan sendirinya. Ino terlonjak kaget, ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah tombol lampu, ia melihat bayangan anak-anaknya yang sedang merasa sepertinya ia sudah terjebak ke dalam rencana Shikamaru yang dibantu oleh kedua anaknya itu.

"Jadi, ayo kita mulai acara makan malam romantis kita sebagai pengganti karena enam hari kemarin kau tidak menemaniku makan malam," ucap Shikamaru dengan menyeringai kecil ke arah Ino.

"Oh, jadi, kau sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan meminta bantuan kepada Shinji dan Shinju, licik," sahut Ino dengan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudahlah tak apa, lagipula kita jarang seperti ini, bukan begitu Ino-_hime_." Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino membuat pipi Ino memperlihatkan gurat-gurat merah.

Malam ini mereka makan malam bersama ditemani cahaya lilin kecil, diet melandasi ide Shikamaru untuk membuat acara makan malam seperti ini tanpa Ino ketahui dibantu juga oleh kedua putra-putri mereka,Shinji dan Shinju.

Fin

_A/n: Hai minna! Ini fic ShikaIno pertama Nasa^^ , bisa dibilang Nasa ini mungkin masih newbie, jadi, maaf kalau fic ini kurang atau malah tidak terasa feelnya, diksinya juga jelek, dan temanya mungkin pasaran T.T_

_Jadi, buat para senpai di archive ShikaIno mohon bantuannya ya*bungkuk-bungkuk badan* , Um, bagaimana menurut kalian ficku ini? Silahkan tuangkan segala kritik, saran maupun concrit di kolom review, So, don't forget to...  
_

_\Review/_

_Please!^^_

_._

_._


End file.
